


Healing

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, The plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Another The Plague related plot free Drabble. Sorry.
Kudos: 20





	Healing

As soon as Judith said “Now he just needs to sleep himself well”, Starsky began to guard Hutch’s rest like a Rottweiler. Candy stripers with squeaky trolleys, doctors with metal tips on their shoes, cleaners with rattling buckets- all found themselves on the brink of confessing to any crime to escape those relentless, steel hard eyes. Hutch’s restless hands folded in his, Starsky added his implacable will to his friend’s depleted store and together they fought off the panics and the nightmares and faced down the pain. And Hutch slept and slept and healed, knowing himself safe, blanketed in love.


End file.
